Phillip Russell
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Philip Russell Alternate spelling. | franchise = Werewolf by Night | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Laura Russell Wife, deceased. Jack Russell Stepson; a Werewolf. Lissa Russell Stepdaughter; Also a Werewolf. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2 | final appearance = | actor = }} Philip Russell is a fictional businessman and a supporting character in the horror comic book series Werewolf by Night, published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2 in February, 1972 in a story called "Night of Full Moon... Night of Fear!". This title was as a try-out series which, along with issues #3 and #4, served as a precursor to the regular Werewolf by Night ongoing series. Biography Philip Russell was a wealthy middle-aged man who lived in a modest home in Los Angeles, California. Few people knew that Philip was also a member of the secret criminal cartel known as the Committee. Philip married a woman named Laura Russell, the widow of the late Transylvanian baron, Gregory Russoff. Although he money of his own, Laura's inheritance from Russoff's estate dwindled his own. Knowing that he now an in-road to Laura's fortune, Philip tolerated her two grown children, Jack and Lissa. Jack however, never cared nor trusted Philip and Lissa was rather detached from him. When Jack Russell turned eighteen, he inherited his true father's curse of Lycanthropy. On the first night of the full moon following his eighteenth birthday, Jack transformed into a werewolf. Philip found him unconscious on the beach the following morning and brought him home. Philip decided that now was the proper time to make a play for Laura's fortune. He had his personal chauffeur, Max Grant sabotage the brakes on his wife's car. When Jack went missing the following night, Laura drove off to find him. The car veered off the side of the road and crashed. Laura was taken to the hospital in critical condition. When Jack heard the news he came to visit her. Laura told him the truth about his werewolf heritage and knew that Jack suspected Philip of being involed in her accident. She made Jack swear a deathbed oath that he would take no harmful action against his stepfather. Marvel Spotlight 2; "Night of Full Moon... Night of Fear!" Shortly thereafter, Philip had a meeting with a man named Nathan Timly. They discussed an ancient tome of occult lore known as the Darkhold. Philip learned that the Darkhold was allegedly last seen in Castle Russoff, which was now legally his. He arranged to sell the castle estate to a local area man named Miles Blackgar. Blackgar was an aging scientist and an eccentric who had the castle moved and reassembled on his own private island off the coast of Monterey. Marvel Spotlight 3; "The Thing in the Cellar!".Marvel Spotlight 4; "Island of the Damned!" Jack Russell and a man named Buck Cowan also learned about the Darkhold and Jack believed that it might hold the key towards finding a cure for his condition. They arranged to travel to Blackgar Island by taking Philip's yacht. Philip tried to stop Jack, but Buck ran interference and Jack managed to make it to the island. Marvel Spotlight 4; "Island of the Damned!" Miles Blackgar's daughter, Marlene Blackgar, contacted Philip the following evening, alerting him to the fact that Jack and his friend had stolen the Darkhold from her father's estate. Philip forced Lissa to give Marlene Buck Cowan's address and Marlene agreed not to press charges. Werewolf by Night 1; "Eye of the Beholder". Notes & Trivia * The character of Philip Russell was created by Roy Thomas, Jean Thomas and Gerry Conway. * Philip Russell's first name is often spelled Phillip as well. When Marv Wolfman took over the writing chops on Werewolf by Night, his name was spelled Phillip on a somewhat consistent basis. His name is spelled Phillip Russell on his driver's license, although his first name is usually spelled with only one "L". Werewolf by Night 10; "The Sinister Secret of Sarnak" * Strength level: Philip Russell possessed the strength level of a middle-aged man who engaged in moderate regular exercise. * Associations: Associate of the Committee. * Philip Russell was never without his trusty old pipe. See also External Links * * Philip Russell at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ----